To assess the effect of paroxetine, a selective serotonergic antidepressant, and maprotiline, a selective noradrenergic antidepressant, on mood, impairment and pain in patients with chronic low back pain. To examine prospectively the influence of environmental adversity, coping and social resources on treatment outcome.